Alice Dinnean
(b May 23 1969) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Phoebe, Little Murray Sparkles,Goldilocks, Sherry Netherland, Mama Bear, The Silly Sorceress, Dani's Grandma, Underlings, Jan Brady,Bicycle, Sissy, Lurlene, Orange Juice, Loretta, Ready Betty, Herry's Mother, Twister Sister, Royal Smart Person *Aliens in the Family'' *''Elmocize'' *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lead_Away! Lead Away!] *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House Grandma Flutter *Elmopalooza: Penguin one of The Oinker Sisters *A is for Asthma'' *''Sesame English'' *''Muppets from Space Chicken Bobo the Bear right hand Alexis the Giraffe *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''The West Wing Rosita's Right hand *Happy, Healthy, Ready for School: Ready Betty, Jan Brady *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Camilla the Chicken, Foo-Foo, *The Muppets Wanda Afghan Hound ''Janice (puppetry only), *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular: Chicken'' *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight": Chicken * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' for the following: * 1996 Sherry Netherland *2013 AM Monster *Lipton Tea commercials: Animal 5 *Muppets Most Wanted: Wanda, Afghan Hound, Chicken, Rat'' *''Disney Drive-On with The Muppets ''Monkey with glasses; Bunny *The Muppets (2015): Wanda '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4032 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 8.jpg Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Lipton with The Muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Lipton with The Muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2013 sesame street part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 34.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 33.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4425 part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 38.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 39.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 41.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the muppets (2011) part 43.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 1.png '' Category:Muppeteers